The Great Three Ninja
by The Great Sage of Fire
Summary: A small mistake during the fight against Gaara leads to three of the greatest Ninja the Elemental Nations have ever seen. Watch as these three become great.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke watched in silent awe as Naruto pummeled Gaara with a massive amount of clones, the sand covered Genine was sent hurtling to the ground and the one thought that crossed Sasuke's mind was.

'When did Naruto get so...strong' Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the sand beast grew massive in size until Gaara was now a collosal Mass of Sand with Blue Veins. A large single tail sproutedout of the Racoons back.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he watched Gaara's sand crush Naruto, he didn't notice Gamakichi dissapear as he heard Naruto's bones cracking, loud screams rung out throughout the forest from the blonde.

"You Blood is mine Uzumaki!" Gaara roared as the sand finally finished crushing the blonde, nobody noticing the puff of smoke coming from the sand as it retreated back to Gaara. Sasuke stood their in shock, his best friend. Someone he considered a brother had just been killed before him, the curse mark receded as Sasuke's Sharingan both gained a third Tomoe.

"Now Sasuke Uchiha, I shall annihakate you!" Gaara roared, a large hand of sand came forward to slam into Sasuke who dissapeared in a burst of speed. The Sand monster watched with wide eyes as the Uchiha ran up his arm, easily manuevering around all the tendrils of sand that attempted to attack him. Seeing no other way Gaara held a hand seal.

"**Playing Possum Jutsu" **Gaara instantly fell to sleep as the eyes of the Sand construct turned brighter, Shukaku was free. The Sand spirit attempted to saw Sasuke away with his other hand but the Uchiha flashed trough Hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu" **Sasuke sent out several dragon flames that turned the incoming sand to Glass as he continued to charge forward. His fully matured Sharingan spinning madly.

"This is for my Best Friend!" Sasuke roared when he finally came upon a sleeping Gaara, the Uchiha didn't have enough chakra for a chidori so he chrged the small amount of chakra he had into his fist. Sasuke threw a haymaker at Gaara, the blow tore Gaara from the sand around his feet and sent him flying several feet as the Sand underneath them lost it's form and began to form.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I was to late" Muttered Sasuke, his chakra reserves now at dangerosu levels as his eyes closed. Pakkun with surprising speed caught the falling Uchiha and layed him on the ground gently. Watching as Jiraiya showed up and spoke to the red haired boy.

"Come on Gaara, let's go" Said Temari when the Toad sage seemed to be done talking, a different look in Gaara's eyes than their had been before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke we're leaving" The Uchiha looked up at his teacher from his hospital bed, the Jonin seemed stressed for some reason. Sasuke already knew about the THird passing and this saddened him greatly, the old man had looked out for him after the massacre.

"Okay Sasuke I'll give it to you straight. Naruto was the container of the Nine Tailed Fox, when the fourth defeated it he did so by using the death God to seal away the Nine Tails in Naruto. Now that Naruto's dead we only have 3-4 years until the Nine Tails reforms. When word spreads the village will go into a state of panic, so we are going on a training trip" Sasuke took a minute to absorb all this, he knew that Naruto wasn't the Nine Tails and even knew that Naruto's power was his own not that of the fox. He could just tell.

"Okay Kakashi, let's do this. Even though I want to get revenge for Naruto's death that's not what he would of wanted. He would have wanted me to use my power to protect what's preciosu to me, I'm ashamed it took his death for me to see this." Kakashi nodded solemnly, he had also lost a teammate in trade for seeing the light.

"We leave tomorrow, I'll tell Sakura later." Sasuke nodded as Kakashi dissapeared. Leaving the Uchiha to silently mourn his friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto...died trying to save me?" Sakura near whispered hearing the fate of her friend, she had been curious where he was when she had woken up after the fight with Gaara and she was just now hearing of his death.

"Yes Sakura, me and Sasuke are leaving for the next 3 years to train. I advise you get some training done" Kakashi said his piece and dissapeared leaving his student to her own thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Tsunade!" Koharu and Homura exclaimed seeing the Sannin was now here. When they sent Jiraiya to find her they didn't expect him to succeed.

"Yes I'm here to take the position. I certain somehone was able to convince me" Tsunade tugged at a necklace that was no longer their. Smiling fondly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damnit, now we must face the full nine Tails when it reforms. THis will be much more difficult than simply battling the boy. No matter, we will still prevail in the end" Pain spoke in his own little one sided conversation as the rest of Akatsuki shivered at the thought of the great beast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Baki can you find me a teacher for Magnet Release, we found I had the Bloodline when I was a child but the Shukaku was in the way. Now that Jiraiya has selaed him properly I can use it" Baki's eyes widened at this realization, that bloodline was what made their last two Kazekage's so powerfull.

"yes Gaara, I'm still surprises that you retained your sand abilities after that" Gaara nodded in agreement, Jiraiya had told him of Naruto's past and the blondes beliefs. He still felt great shame for killing someone that could have been his first real friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Villagers where having a marketably better time than Naruto's friends, while Naruto had won over the Shinobi of the village during his battle with Neji by showing his resolve and control over the Nine Tailed fox the villagers where still blinded by Hatred.

"The Fourths work is finally finished, we can all rest in peace now that the beast is dead" Oh how overjoyed they would be to learn that when a Jinchurikki dies the Biju reforms after a couple years. Their where children running around laughing to themselves and adults had wide smiles on their faces.

"What the Fuck is this!" Roared Kiba as he and the rest of Team 8 walked down the street, shortly after Naruto's death the information had gotten around and the Shinobi of all the clans where in a minor panic. The Rookie Nine and Team Gai had all learned of Naruto's status and only thought of him as a better person.

"He stops that damn fox from tearing apart the village every day of his life and their all living it up, I'm tempted to just let the thing kill them all when it reforms" Kiba was seeing red at this point and the next person to cheer Naruto's death was meeting a bloody end.

"Kiba calm down, where not aloud to kill the villagers" The stutter was gone from Hinata's voice, after learning of the Fox and the birden naruto carried she found her problems paled in comparisson and finally broke out of her shell. While still kind to those that deserved it she could now exhibit the legendary Hyuuga calm and indifference when need be.

"Yes while it tempts me to sick my insects on them the loss of the villagers would be a major shot to the villages Economy" Kurenai smiled at her students for not becoming blind at the realization of Naruto's Jinchurikki status. Even though Kiba had lost his Father and Shino had lost his mother during the attack they cared for their classmate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is most troublesome, as of right now I have no way to stop the Nine Tails when it comes" Danzo was deep underground in his ROOT headquarters trying to come up with a way to seal the Creature in one of his operatives. As of the moment he had no one well enough versed in Sealing to perform the sealing of the Nine Tails.

"We could find a way to divert it toward Kumo, then the fox and that blasted eight Tails will annihalate the village and make the crater the victors home." Danzo knew that the Tailed Beasts wouldn't attack unless unprevoked so making the Nine Tails think that Hidden Cloud attacked would prove beneficial.

"But their's no guarentee it won't attack us out of spite on it's way" He mused and continued schemeing those above being none the wiser.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now Naruto my boy, Jiraiya will be here soon to train you. I'm still surprised that you recovered so fast, when Gamakichi reverse summoned you almost all the bones where fractured and some of your organs where damaged" Fukusaku said as he looked at the slightly bandaged Uzumaki, the boy ahd left two days ago for something with Jiraiya and now wore a beautifull crystal necklace.

"I can't wait to see everybodys faces when I come back. I'm never going to lose to anybody ever again!" Naruto exclaimed but was soon bonked by Shima with her rolling pin.

"Calm down, you won't be able to start Sage training until you can calm down" Naruto nodded in acceptance as he rubbed his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I Know it's short but they rest of the chapters will be from 5 000 to 10 000 words. Depending on how I'm feeling. I really wanna hear feedback from you guys and Girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's great to see how everyoe liked the first chapter despite the short length, the feedback I recieved really gave me the motivation to get this chapter up as fast as possible. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2

Sasuke looked around the large rocky area Kakashi had chosen as their training ground for the past year. The Uchiha could see Tree's to the west and a lake to the south, as far as he could see to the Northa and East was more badlands.

"Sasuke, I sense four chakra signatures on the way. Be ready" Sasuke tensed, he still wore the same Black One piece suit. The bandages however now covered both arms and legs. Sasuke stood at a modest 5 foot 10 whith Kakashi still much taller than the raven haired Genin.

"Finally! It's been a long time coming for us to kick your sorry ass Uchiha" A gothic looking man of about 17 yelled when the four signatures arrived in the wasteland. The next in line was a shorter girl with wild red hair kept in check by a black beanie. After her was a mountain of a man with short orange hair in a mohawk style. Finally the only person in the group who didn't look angry was a man of average height with tan skinned and a pineapple Haircut. Oh and six arms

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't aware I had fan boys to. I really do try to be nice to all my fans, now where do I sign" Sasuke's little jole was followed up by a smirk of superiority that enreaged the gothic looking teen who had white hair and what looked like a second unconcious head sticking out of his neck.

"I'll fucking kill YOU!" The Gothic man charged forward at speeds that Sasuke would have been impressed by. A year ago. THe Uchiha slipped around the man's strike as his Sharingan spun to life. This allowed him to catch the hand that protruded from the man's stomach as it tried to strike him.

"**Chidori!" **Sasuke roared as he jammed a Fist coated in lightning straight into the man's chest. A second before his hand pierced his flesh an identical copy of the man jumped back out of him.

"Damnit, everybody activate your Curse Marks. He's gotten better!" The Six armed man howled making sure to feed the Uchiha's ego a bit in the process. Black amrks of different designs started to from on the skin of the four Ninja.

"You bastard, you killed by Brother Ukon, I Sakon shall kill you myself" While Sakon knew if he killed the Uchiha Orochimaru would turn him into something truly horrible he needed a way to vent his frustrations.

"Well I guess we should give introductions, I am Kidomaru" The Six armed man spoke, giving a small bow as a smirk played across his features.

"I am Jirobo" THe massive orange ahired man said and gave nothing more than a small grunt.

"I'm, Tayuya ya Jackass" The red haired sneared, giving Sasuke a glare of extreme loathing. At one point the Uchiha would have tried to take on all four but now he could admit when backup was needed.

"Kakashi, the redhead looks to be a Genjutsu type based on her chakra. You take her and Fatty. I'll get spiderman and Emo" The sound four all glared at him, what was the point of telling him their names if he just gave them all rahter mean nicknames based entirely on their appearence.

"Good luck Sasuke, I don't know what kind of power these guys posess." Kakshi said before letting loose a barrage of shuriken at his two opponents who jumped back to avoid them. The cycloptic Jonin pushed his attack and surged forward flashing through hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Flame Lasher" **A whipe like flame formed in Kakashi's hand, he sent it out at his two opponents. Making them jump back even further. When he was satisfied that they where far enough away he smiled under his mask. Sending chills up the spines of the two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn you Uchiha!" Sakon roared, dashing forward at new speed that Sasuke could admit was now at mid-chuunin level. He was about to start another bought of short Taijutsu when he had to jump back in order to avoid being hit with spider webs.

'Damnit he doesn't even know it but he just made Sakon a whole lot weaker by killing Ukon like that. But if I can give Sakon an oppurtunity to posses him we can still win win this.' Kidomaru thought as he began to run through strategies in his mind while letting loose a constant barrage of chakra enhanced spider webs.

"**Lightning Style: Screaching Bolt" **Sasuke near whispered as he pointed a finger at Kidomaru who's eyes widened. A bolt of blue lightning screached toward him at Jonin speeds, the man had little time to dodge but still managed to shift his body enough that the bolt only his his right side. Having formed his protective shell he took only a small amount of damage. He used this advantage to launch a web ball at Sasuke's feet. Trapping the Uchiha.

"Your Mine!" Sakon howled in delight when he collided with Sasuke in a tackle, the Uchiha watched in horror as the man melted into him. Fusing with him, cloths and all. The man's head came out of Sasuke's necka nd looked him in the eye. Big mistake. Kidomaru watched as Sakon defusaed from Sasuke and just stood their as the Uchiha plunged a Kunai into the man's chest.

"**Sharingan Illusion: Forgotten Intentions" **Sasuke muttered as the man collapsed the the ground. Dead before he hit the ground. THe illusion Sasuke had used caused the person to forget what they where doing entirely and just wander around dumbly lucky for him Sakon jsut happened to seperate from him.

"Damnit, I'll have to use...that" Kidomaru growled, Sasuke watched in a sort of morbid curiousity as the man's skin turned a redish ashen colour. His sound forehead protector falling to reveal a third eye.

"Now, with this power granted to me by Lord Orochimaru I can defeat you" Kidomaru grinned as he began to spit out a thick mustard coloured substance. Not bothering to explain what it was not wanting to give the Uchiha any new advantages. After some carefull crafting he now held a large bow with a shining string.

"**Sticky Spider Thread" **Kidomaru said as he let loose a torrent of sticky spider webs that covered the ground around him in a 10 foot radius. Making the Uchiha's Taijutsu and Chidori useless for now. Kidomaru pulled the bow string back and soon had three large arrows made from the same yellow material. He let loose the three arrows at sonic speeds, Sasuke's eyes widened but he was easily able to jump over the arrow that flew toward him.

"Got you" Kidomaru mumbled as he tugged on a singular near invisible string, the Arrow changed it's tradjectory now going right at the airborn Uchiha, the other two joining it in the pursuit.

"**Lightning Style: Lightning Spear" **The moment the three Arrows where about to hit him he sent out an intense burst of Lightning chakra that not only stopped the arrows but also sent three powerfull strings of electricity at Kidomaru who didn't have time to cut his string. He was stunned by three seperate bursts of lightning chakra. His entire body now immobile. IN fear he formed a thick protective shell of his sticky spider thread around his entire body.

"That won't help you now" Sasuke pointed a loose arm toward Kidomaru and gripped his elbow joint with his other hand. He didn't have much experience with this technique so it might backfire on him. But it was better than letting him recover.

"**Chidori Spear" **Sasuke said a little louder than normal speech, in a flash of lightning an unnaturally long and thick spear of lightning pierced Kidomaru through his stomach. The intensity of the lightning able to burn through the shell and fry his internal organs.

"It's over" Sasuke muttered as Kidomaru dropped to the ground, he momentarilly wondered how Kakashi was doing he felt a prescense and smirked.

"Good job Sasuke" Kakashi eye smiled with both Jirobo and Tayuya unconciosu under his arms. Both soaking wet and covered in electrical burns but still alive. Sasuke gave a small smirk to his sensei, not quite over taking the lives of those two, but proud of his own growth as a ninja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So we have a lead on Orochimaru from the Hidden Leaf?" Gaara asked his Sensei in complete monotone. What unnerved his Sensei most was the fact that as Gaara spoke to him to teen was lifting a boulder the size of the Kazekage tower with his sand.

"Yes Gaara, we thought you would like to take the mission along with Temari and Kankuro" Gaara shook his head as his sand slowly wrapped around the massive boulder he was holding up.

"I will go alone, Kankuro still has work with documenting his work with Sasori's puppets. While Temari has to train for her upcoming chuunin exams. Is that satisfactory?" Gaara spoke with a tone of finality and to punctuate his sentence his sand crushed the boulder into nothing but dust. A small amount of the dust flowed back to Gaara as the sand fell to the ground.

"You know while the Iron Sand you get this way is pure we can just order some from Earth Country for you." Gaara's gaze became intense at that. His father had paid for his Goldd dust with his own money while the Third Kazekage had collected all his Iron Sand the same way.

"I will do things this way" Gaara said and Baki simply sighed in exasperation, letting the red haired teen do as he wished. Having said his piece Baki left with no further words.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It seems I'v made a mistake" Gaara mused as he stood in a sketchy looking bar, multiple frightening looking thugs in the air around him held up by his Sand.

"I have no idea how to collect information" Gaara siad with a slight frown on his face, this would make things rather difficult. The red haired teen left the bar and walked a good distance away before letting the sand return to him.

"Well this is fortunate" Gaara spoke almost aloofly when three Kunai came whizzing through the air toward him. Before they could strike him they froze in mid-air. His Magnet release had been coming along nicely and he saw this mission as a time to test it.

"Do you work for Orochimaru?" Gaara asked as a figure wearing a Blue mask that covered their face and hair. Except for a single tuft of orange hair that tuck out the top. The figures eyes widened at his question, in the confusion Gaara's Sand leapt up from the ground and ensnared the figure that was now revealed to be a women around his age. His Sand allowed him rather exceptional sensory abilities.

"Well judging from your reaction I could guess that you thought I worked for him. Now I would like to let you go if you agree to cooperate with me. I can assure you that we share a common enemy in Orochimaru." Gaara near whispered but his voice easily carried to the girl who nodded shakilly in response. The sand encasing her collapsed and Gaara stepped forward as she pulled of her mask.

"I am Sasame Fuuma, I'm sorry about attacking you but I thought you where working for Orochimaru and I...I just want to save my cousin Arashi. After all he's done for me and how many times he's saved me I want to be the one to protect him from now on" Sasame exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Gaara didn't really understand what she was talking about but decided to be of some help.

"Well I'm on my way to find Orochimaru anyway so you can come along." Sasame looked up at him with wide eyes. She couldn't beleive that a single ninja the same age as her would just waltz into Orochimaru's base.

"I know the way to Orochimaru's base" Sasame almost mumbled but Gaara easily heard it, he looked at her with interest. The girl could prove to be useful.

"Show me" Gaara almost demanded and the girl nodded before heading of in a seemingly random direction. Gaara followed, this was the best lead he had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara and Sasame where walking toward some mountains that Sasame claimed housed Orochimaru's base. He sensed danger and in an instant several Kunai and shurken came blazing from the woods surrounding him. His magnet release allowed him to stop the wepons before forming a wall of sand around him to protect from a hoard of flying spiders.

"Got you" Gaara said as a cacoon of sand containing a large buck-toothed individual came up from the ground. When he stopped the sand barrier he held his hand up.

The two who remained where then pinned to tree's by cuffs made of Iron. Gaara mentally patted himself on the back foe no deaths and he frowned when His Sand armour stopped a Kunai strike from Sasame.

"It seems that you all have some questions to answer" Gaara mused as Sasame soon joined her apparent comrades. He kep an eye on the buck toothed one who seemed to by gathering chakra for something while mumbling words. In a bright flash a glwoing figure with 4 chakra wings flew from the sand coffin and looked down at him with a seemingly uncaring gaze.

"**Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral"** Said the figure as she sent out four intense bursts of chakra that Gaara's eyes widened seeing. An explosion enveloped Gaara soon after when the smoke cleared it revealed Gaara to be protected by a dome of Iron.

"**Iron Sand: Dome"** Gaara muttered as the dome dispersed into Iron Sand that went back into his gourd. He then sent out more Iron sand to trap Kagero. Looking at the four Ninja he let a small frown grace his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So to revive you clan you turned to Orochimaru in hoped he would keep his word. You truly are fools. He made such a deal with my village before killing my father the Kazekage. THat man cannot be trusted. Take me to him now" The news that Orochimaru may not be the man they thought he was brought frowns to the faces of the three Fuma Ninja. Before they had time to further contemplate Gaara let them go from the cuffs.

"Well I know I cannot take down the Sannin I will leave you to do whatever you wish. All I came here for was information. Good luck" Gaara said emotionlessly, a small part of him wished to help the girl but he knew that the Sannin would capture him then perform experiments on him. THis would not bode well for him or the village that needed him. Without another word he dissapeared in a small whirlwind of sand. He honestly hoped that the Fuuma ninja saw through Orochimaru's deception. Only time would tell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat meditating, in complete focus, he wore nothing but a pair of green trainign pants and had now been meditating in perfect stillness for a good minute, but a small breeze caused him to lose focus, he swore under his breath and as his feet began to take on a stony look. Hoever this was negated by a strong smack of Fukusaku's cane.

"You have to be in tune with the world around you boy, feel the Natural energy. Other than that Wind thingy theirs not much left for you to work on so this is what you need to put all your focus into." Naruto nodded in acceptance with a slight grunt and kept his eyes closed, letting the energy around him clan his spirit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two and a Half years had now passed since Naruto's 'death' and Sasuke now wore a standard Konoha Long sleeved shirt and pants. With a Black Flak jacket to boot, the jacket was more form fitting and flexible than standard and had Red flame patterns at it's hem and collar. He wore a Katana with a Pure wide sheath that melded with the handle on his lower back.

"So I'm meeting the first member of my new team today?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi had told him that he would meet the thirs member of his new three man cell in another six months. He hadn't grown mucyh since his match with the sound 4 only another inch or so. He momentarilly mused that it might be Sakura but he was cut of as he felt a very familiar prescense.

"Kakashi-sensei you might want to know their is a Sand Ninja near by. Specifically Gaara" Sasuke's analytical abilites flew through many different possibilities but when he saw both Baki and Gaara appear. The redhead wearing his same blank visage but with slight touch of surprise in his no longer lifeless orbs.

"Baki-Sensei is this a Genjutsu, I'm having trouble dispelling it. Their's no way this could be my new team mate. We are from seperate villages after all...Unless this is some kind of way to foster trust between nations by making an international team of the villages most valued Genin." Gaara slowly picked apart the reasoning behind this team while Sasuke did the same in silence.

"Their's no way I'm working with the Bastard that killed Naruto!" Sasuke growled out while using all his willpower not to attack the redhead. Gaara looked saddened at the reminder of what he had done. Kakashi and Baki where glad that Gaara had accidentally made up an excuse to form this team. Becuase their excuse was way worse.

"I'm afraid it's Hokage's orders Sasuke. And this Team will be the ultimate assault squad when you get your third member. Gaara with his near impenetrable defense that he can extend to others. You are a one on one combat specialist while the third member of your team is a Chakra Tank that can throw out amazing Jutsu like candy. He just has 6 months of training left" Kakashi knew that thier grief over Naruto's 'death' wouldn't bring wthem to suspect the blonde of being their third member. Sasuke simply grunted as his way of rebelling while Gaara remained silent. He truly had no right to argue with the Uchiha, he had killed the blonde jinchurikki and it plagued him to this day.

"Well you two can have a chance to bond over this mission. Good Luck" Baki tossed Gaara a scroll and the two Jonin dissapeared in twin puffs of smoke, leaving the two teens in a rather awkward situation. They both just stood their before Gaara unrolled the scroll, he gave it a quick read through before tossing it to the Uchiha who flashed hsio Sharingan for a second to memorize everything.

"So it look's like we have to take out a Bandit camp 5 miles west of here. The client suspects that their are several C-Rank missing-nin among their ranks. This is really nothing more than a low B-Rank. Giving us a chance to find out how we work together with a low chance of injury in the process." Sasuke gave a brief summary of the mission then put in his own input. Atleast he would get some exercise in.

"Well then let's be off" Gaara said almost as if it was the question but the Uchiha just grunted in response, not wanting to talk to the redhead much. THe only thing stopping him from attacking Gaara being Naruto's memory. And that the new Hokage Tsunade would probably rip his balls of for killing an ailled villages Jinchurikki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roshi was a tall man with brown haired pulled up in a spikey pineapple look, the man was originally from Earth country but had set out at a young age to become a Mercenary. Though he soon fell to being a Bandit after his close friend and fellow mercenary Kenta was kileld when they where betrayed by a client.

Roshi was currently roasting some meat they had stolen from a carravan when the sky suddenly turned dark. He looked up and to his horror a massive blanekt of dense sand was falling toward their camp at a rapid pace.

"**Sand Tsunami" **Gaara muttered and Sasuke watched in mild impressment as the Sand smashed on top of the Bandit camp. Soon though a dome of stone could be seen and out of it crawled out about 5 Missing-nin two from Stone two from Mist and one from Leaf.

"Your up, I'll cover you" Gaara told the Uchiha as he sent out several high speed bulets of sand that the enemy ninja dodged with little trouble. Sasuke chose that moment to surge forward as 6 Shuriken slipped into his hands. THe Uchiha charged them all with lightning chakra before sending them whistling toward his opponents. The speed of the projectiles caught them of guard cusing the two from Iwa to fran tically put up a weak earth wall that stopped the Shuriken.

Sasuke smirked and charged lightning chakra to his body before smashing through the earth wall while drawing his Katana at the same time. Two fast lightning enhanced slashed took out the Earth ninja. One from Mist however met his blade with one of his own that seemed to repel the lightning chakra.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs" **The missing Nin from leaf let loose three roaring flame bombs before collapsing to hsi knee's. Having only been a Genin when he left the village that drained his reserves to the bare minimum. He watched in horror as Sasuke simply blew out a wordless Fireball Jutsu that cancelled out his own before a Shuriken lodged in his skull killing the Rouge ninja instantly.

"I never understood why Genin went rouge. Your hardly strong enough to fend of some better Mercenarys" Sasuke muttered in mild annoyance as he dodged the combined assaults of the two Mist Ninja. Sasuke jumped high in the air and flahsed through Hand Seals.

"**Fire Style: Phenix Flower Jutsu" **Sasuke sent out two dozen small fireballs at rapid speeds, the two Genin tried to dodge but wheren't hast enough. Both where scorched before being killed by the following Barrage of Kunai. Moment's later Gaara appeared in the clearing, he commanded the sand the annihalte the bodies and it did just that. Red staining the new miniature desert.

"Good job" Gaara congratulated and Sasuke simply replied with a heated glare toward the Sand Shinobi, where was this control and good will when he battled Naruto? The uchiha just turned around and took in a deep breath. Not noticing the small frown that now marred Gaara's face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay You may be wondering why it look's like I'm jumping all over the place. But the reason is that I wanted to establish the mindsets and personalitys of Gaara and Sasuke While not in depth it may help you understand their actions. Originally I had their reunion with Naruto in this chapter but I decided to save it for next chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
